It is known that L-ornithine and citrulline are involved in at least three important annular metabolic pathways in the human body. The three metabolic pathways are respectively the urea circulation, the citric acid circulation and the nitric oxide circulation. By taking L-ornithine and citrulline, the endogenous biomolecular messenger nitrogen monoxide (NO) can be obtained through the related metabolic pathway. The blood circulation system in the human body cannot function without the vasodilation function of NO, the endogenous NO has the adjustment and control function on multiple physiological functions, for example, the energy among nerve synapses can be adjusted; and the learning and memorization process can be adjusted, etc.
The endogenous NO in the human body is generated by catalyzing L-arginine (L-Arg) to be decomposed by nitric oxide synthetase (NOS). L-Arg is an important substance in the human body, in addition to the NO generation and the participation in protein synthesis, L-Arg is also the precursor of urea, praline, agmatine, polyamine and the like and can stimulate the secretion of hormone, such as auxina and insulin to directly influence the health of the human body. When the human body is under special stress conditions, for example, under hypoxia condition, the endogenous NO in the human body is insufficient, which can cause altitude reaction or sickness.
Besides the effects of altitude reaction and ischemia-reperfusion injury prevention and treatment and cardio-cerebral-vascular system and immune system protection, L-Arg can prolong the mice burden swimming time and reduce the accumulation of lactic acid caused by anaerobic glycolysis, therefore to perform the anti-fatigue function.
However, because the half-life period of the taken L-arginine (L-Arg) is very short (only approximately one hour) the direct replenishment of arginine cannot effectively increase the arginine concentration in the blood and the cells.
It is known that L-citrulline (L-cit) is a non-protein amino acid and has a plurality of important physiological functions, such as free radical removal, vasodilatation and blood pressure stabilization, moreover, the endogenous arginine (L-Arg) and NO can be continually generated through the L-cit-NO circulation in the human body to ensure the endosomatic arginine level to be obviously enhanced and to maintain at a higher foundation level simultaneously, thus, the hypoxia tolerance of the organism is enhanced.
L-ornithine is an important non-protein amino acid existing in tissues and cells and is also the precursor substance for metabolism of arginine, citrulline and other amino acids. L-ornithine almost participates in the entire processes of urea cycle activation and ammonia disintoxication, facilitates the synthesis of carbamyl phosphate synthetase and glutamine and increases the disintoxication function of the liver; therefore, L-ornithine is significant to the liver cells in the human body.
The ginseng siccus extract comes from the dried root and radix and rhizomea ginseng of Panax ginseng C.A Mey. or radix and rhizomea ginseng rubra Panaxoside. The main active ingredient, the ginseng extract can obviously protect the liver cell from chemical injury; the animal experiment proved that panaxoside can also protect the brain cell from the ischemia-reperfusion injury and has obvious improving effect on the chemical learning and memorization functional disorder of animals.
The ginkgo siccus extract comes from the folium ginkgo of ginkgo biloba L. The ginkgo siccus extract can prevent the abnormal metabolism of NO by reducing the Ca2+ level, protects from the glutamate neurotoxicity, antagonizes the platelet activating factors and has the protective function on the brain tissue with hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy, protects the liver and has transaminase reduction effects.
Silibinin, coming from the seed of Silybum marianum (L.), is a powerful free radical scavenger and an inhibitor of lipid peroxidation that has protective, healing and detoxification effects on the liver. Silibinin's activities on the enzyme enhancing and membrane stabilizing of the liver cell helps in reducing and repairing the damage to the liver that alcohol, a high fat diet, the tobacco consumption and many prescription medicines can causes.
The extract of fructus lycii comes from the Fructus jujubae of Lycium barbarum L. The fructus lycii is the usual traditional Chinese medicine for liver and kidney tonification, the color is scarlet and the flavor is sweet. Modern medical research have proven that the fructus lycii contains betaine, polysaccharide, crude fat, crude protein, carotene, vitamin A, vitamin C, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, calcium (C), phosphorus (P), Ferro (Fe), zinc (Zn), manganese (Mn), linoleic acid and other nutrient contents. Extract of fructus lycii has promotes the hematopoietic function and has anti-ageing, anti-mutation, anti-tumor, anti-fatty liver and blood glucose level reduction functions. The herbalist doctor often uses fructus lycii to treat Yin deficiency of liver and kidney, soreness and weakness of waist and knees, dizziness, morbid forgetfulness, blurred vision, hypopsia and overflow of tears, thirst quenching, spermatorrhea and other illness symptoms. For the people having a kidney deficiency, fructus lycii is undoubtedly a kind of healthcare nutriment. Fructus lycii is the optimum selection for health preservation from ancient time to modern time and has the life lengthening function.
Tea polyphenols is the general term of the polyphenol substances contained in the tea leaf, including flavanol class, anthocyanin class, anthoxanthin class, flavonol class, phenolic acid class and the like, wherein, the flavanol substance (catechin) is the most important. Tea polyphenols is also called tea tannide or tea tannin, which is the major component which forms the colour, smell and flavour of the tea leaf and is also the major component having the healthcare function in the tea leaf. Tea polyphenols has detoxification and radio resistance effects and can effectively block radio material from invading the bone marrow and can cause strontium (Sr) 90 and cobalt (Co) 60 to be quickly discharged from the body, therefore, it is honoured as Radiation Invincible Opponent and builds a defensive line for resisting to radiation injury for the health of human. The tea polyphenols have the cerebral stroke prevention, intestine and stomach tension relieving and digestion aiding functions and can clean the superfluous free radical in the human body, inhibit lipid peroxidation, enhance immunologic function and postpone senility.
Some compositions comprising herbs and/or other natural substances are already know from the prior art, this includes for example the compositions described in DATABASE TCM [Online] SIPO; 29 Oct. 2003 (2003 Oct. 29), Youmao Qi: “A pharmaceutical composition, and its usage” XP002585364 Database accession no. CN 1451426, or DATABASE TCM [Online] SIPO; 13 Oct. 2004 (2004 Oct. 13), Yiguo Liu et al: “A kind of rubber seed jelly” XP002585369 Database accession no. CN1 535617, as well as US 2005/01 9427 A1, or DATABASE TCM [Online] SIPO; 26 Jan. 2005 (2005 Jan. 26), Jinxue Cheng: “Oral functional Chinese medicine intensified by snake, bee, macroelement and microelement and its preparation” XP002585371 Database accession no. CN 1569123. Some other compositions are described in DATABASE TCM [Online] SIPO; 23 Nov. 2005 (2005 Nov. 23), Yimin Lin: “A product used for relieving alcoholic intoxication and protecting liver and its preparation method” XP002585357 Database accession no. CN 1698879, as well as WO 99/61 038 A1; DATABASE TCM [Online] 3 Dec. 1997 (1997 Dec. 3), Xiaolin Xia: “Composite of zinc containing compound and glutaminase/A pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of peptic ulcer” XP002585373 Database accession no. CN 1166320 as well as DE 19929993 A1, or DATABASE TCM [Online] 29 Jul. 1998 (1998 Jul. 29), Dahan Industry Corp.: “Hepatoprotective wine and process for preparation thereof” XP002585383 Database accession no. CN 1188800
However there is a still a need for an effective and safe composition for the treatment or the alleviation of alcohol intoxication.